Air circulation systems in commercial aircraft circulate a mixture of fresh and recirculated air to the occupants. A certain amount of fresh air is required to maintain healthy oxygen and carbon dioxide gas levels for the occupants. Typically, sufficient fresh air cannot be drawn into aircraft at altitudes above 40,000 feet because the air is very thin. Consequently, this prevents commercial aircraft from flying at such altitudes. Flying at altitudes above 40,000 feet would be desirable for commercial aircraft because the thin air at those altitudes offers less wind resistance than at lower altitudes, and therefore allows the aircraft to fly in a more fuel efficient manner.
The present invention provides a gas conversion or treatment system which may be employed to remove carbon dioxide from gases. The gas conversion system of the present invention includes a duct through which the gases are circulated. The duct has a port for introducing a reaction agent into the duct to the gases. An electron beam emitter is positioned relative to the duct for directing an electron beam into the duct and causing components of the carbon dioxide and reaction agent to react to remove carbon dioxide from the gases and release oxygen.
In preferred embodiments, the carbon dioxide is within air. An air circulator is included for circulating the air which can be circulated within an enclosed environment. A separator separates solids from the gases which are formed by reaction of the components of the carbon dioxide and the reaction agent. In one embodiment, the reaction agent is water. The present invention may be within, part of, or be an air circulation or recirculation system.
The present invention is also directed to a method of removing carbon dioxide from gases including introducing a reaction agent to the gases and treating the reaction agent and the gases with an electron beam. The electron beam causes components of the carbon dioxide and the reaction agent to react to remove carbon dioxide from the gases and release oxygen. The carbon dioxide can be removed from air within an air circulation or recirculation system.
The present invention is additionally directed to a gas conversion system for removing NOX and SOX (nitrogen and sulfur oxides) from gases and includes a duct through which the gases flow. The duct has a port for introducing a reaction agent into the duct to the gases. First and second electron beam emitters are mounted to the duct opposite from each other for directing opposed electron beams into the duct and causing components of the NOX, SOX and reaction agent to react to remove NOX and SOX from the gases. In one embodiment, the reaction agent is ammonia.
The present invention is also directed to a treatment system for removing a compound and includes a duct through which gases flow. The compound is mixed with the gases. The duct has a port for introducing a reaction agent into the duct to the gases. First and second electron beam emitters are mounted to the duct opposite from each other for directing opposed electron beams into the duct and causing components of the compound and reaction agent to react to remove the compound from the gases.
The present invention is further directed to an electron beam treatment system including a duct through which a substance to be treated flows. First and second electron beam emitters are mounted to the duct opposite from each other for directing opposed electron beams into the duct to treat the substance.
The present invention is also directed to an electron beam treatment system including an electron beam emitter for generating an electron beam through an exit window. A reaction chamber is mounted to the electron beam emitter for receiving the electron beam from the electron beam emitter. The reaction chamber has a nozzle for directing a substance towards the exit window for treatment and an outlet adjacent to the nozzle for receiving the treated substance.
The present invention can be employed in air circulation or recirculation systems for removing carbon dioxide and releasing oxygen to eliminate the need for drawing in fresh air. As a result, the air can be circulated in an enclosed environment. Such enclosed environment air circulation systems can be installed within commercial aircraft to provide the passengers with breathable air that has healthy levels of carbon dioxide and oxygen, while at the same time allowing the aircraft to fly at altitudes significantly above 40,000 feet where the aircraft is more fuel efficient. In addition, an embodiment of the present invention can be employed for removing NOX and SOX from the exhaust of vehicles or factories to reduce pollution. Other embodiments may be employed for removing or destroying other compounds or substances.